A wrestlemania present
by M.j's place
Summary: A present that was planned to happened, changed due to the hectic schedules of wrestlemania approaching, so what happens when three of the six decide to give a gift and show the other three they miss them? SLASH! Randy/John Ted/Evan Justin/Josh Mathews-with the coupling of Randy/Ted/Josh. Written for FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09


**This one shot is for FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09! Sorry It took me so long to write it, this is for you! I hope it was worth the wait! I own no one, sadly!  
**

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;  
**

"Hey John what's going on? You're looking out of sorts." Justin asked. He happened to notice John sitting in a chair by the pool. "Sorry I'm just missing Randy. I really wanted to be with him tonight but with the way our press junket goes, too much pre Wrestlemania stuff going on. He had to leave for Miami already. I feel like we never get enough time together." John stated sadly.

Justin placed a hand on John's shoulder. John instantly felt calmed by Justin's gentle touch. "Sorry John, if it makes you feel better Josh had to leave early too. How about we get things off of our minds and go visit Evan before we leave for Miami ourselves." Justin suggested.

"Are you sure he is feeling up to having company?" John asked. It had been only a week ago that Evan was in a bad car wreck that broke is foot in four places, it injured his arm as well. Justin nodded his head and pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket. He opened his phone showing John a text. "_Plz sav me! bord 2 death! miss u guyz!"_ John smiled and handed Justin back his phone. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go save him?" John said.

John looked down at his hand as his own cellphone vibrated. Justin knew immediately by the smile on John's face who was on the other end of the call. **"Hey babe...going to see Evan with Justin. Yeah really?...OK I will see if I can set it up. Love you too." **John ended his call and looked at a wondering Justin.

"What was that about?" Justin asked. "Oh you will see." John replied. John put his phone in his jeans pocket and took Justin by the hand. "Come on, time to save Evan from the dreaded boredom." John stated. Justin laughed at John and let him lead them away from the pool.

"Hey gentlemen, show yourselves out when you are done. Don't stay too long, Evan needs his rest." Layla scolded. "Yes ma'am" John and Justin both exclaimed at the same time. Evan shook his head and tried his best not to laugh. "She means well guys." Evan said. John walked over to Evan's bed and sat down beside of him. Justin walked over to the other side of the bed but not before turning on Evan's laptop.

The three men looked at each other and chuckled as they waited for their men to appear on the monitor...

"Are you men ready? Thank you for doing this for me, Evan has been so down lately I'm hoping this will help him." Ted spoke softly. "I'm sure, John asked for this to be his gift." Randy said. Ted and Randy both looked over at Josh, who only nodded. He knew how much Justin has been waiting for this moment.

"Well then what do you say we get started." Randy asked as he turned on the computer screen. The three men undressed as they waited for the screen to come on. Randy signed them in. "Happy Wrestlemania John." Randy said as the three men appeared on the screen before him. John smiled wickedly as he watched Randy walk over to a hotel room bed. He could never get enough of seeing his man naked.

Randy laid down on the bed and motioned for Josh to come over to him. "Climb on the bed Joshy, on your hands and knees. I want you to face Teddy." Randy instructed. Josh shyly made his way over to the bed and climbed on top of it. His exposed cock touching Randy's own. John moaned out as Randy's cock jumped at the touch from Josh's.

Justin licked his lips as Randy began to lick at Josh's tight little hole. "mmmm Teddy can you give my Josh a treat?" Justin asked. Evan, even though his foot was propped up on the bed began to open his sweats and place his good hand inside. "That's it Evan, make yourself feel good." John conjoled looking at Evan rubbing his cock.

"Let them see you do it baby. I want them to watch you get yourself OFF!" Ted cried out as his cock was engulfed by Josh's hot mouth. Josh hummed and slurped around the massive meat, loving the feel of Randy rimming him while he was sucking on Ted's cock. Josh began to slow down on Ted's cock though.

"It's alright Joshy, I want you to enjoy it. I know that you are. Suck Ted's cock for me. Make Teddy fell good." Justin gave Josh what he needed to continue, He saw the look of guilt Josh had in his baby doll eyes. Josh nodded his head and continued his sucking on Ted's hard cock. "mmm that's it good boy." Justin said.

John reached over and placed his hand on top of Evan's, Evan's hand still rubbing his cock underneath his sweats. "You heard Ted, may I?" John asked. Evan nodded his head and as easy as he could raised his butt up off of the bed. John gently pulled Evan's sweats and underwear down to his knees. "That looks nice, your getting so hard. Play with yourself some more." Ted requested.

Evan palmed his cock as Ted looked at the screen. "Josh's lips look so good wrapped round your cock Teddy. I wish, I wish..." "I know baby and they will be your lips sucking on me soon." Ted assured his distant lover. Evan smiled a half smile and fondled the head of his dick, using his pre cum as lube to make it easier to slide his hand up and down his shaft. "That's it babe that's it." Ted stated sweetly.

Randy removed his tongue from Josh's wet hole. He took his and Josh's cock into his hand and began to fist them. Josh's continued to hum around Ted's cock. "Pull off Joshy, I'm not wanting to finish yet." Ted stated as he felt the tightening below. "Josh baby? Remember what we talked about? Our fantasy. I want to see it." Justin said. Josh gasped, "Are you sure? That was something we wanted to do together." Josh said.

"I know Joshy, but John really wants it." Justin replied. John looked at the computer screen as Josh looked at them. Randy began to rub Josh's crack, lightly circling the pink tight pucker with his finger. Randy looked at John and smiled. "You really want this don't ya babe?" Randy asked. "Yes, I want it to be my Wrestlemania present." John exclaimed.

Evan, Josh, Ted, and Justin knew about Randy and John's 'Wrestlemania presents'. Randy and John took turns each year and would give the other one a sexual gift of the other ones choice, and this year was Randy's turn to give. The six of them were very close and this wasn't the first time they had _played _together.

"Josh are you OK with this?" Randy asked as he pushed a finger into Josh's hole. Josh looked at the screen needing his lovers confirmation. "We're going to need lots of lube for this." Josh requested. "Prep him good Randy, I don't want you ripping my man." Justin stated. Randy nodded his head and pulled his finger from Josh's ass.

Randy grabbed the lube squirting a generous amount on his fingers. John licked his lips as he watched Randy push one, then two finger's into the younger man. "Does that feel good Josh? Do like Randy's thick finger's inside of you, exploring your love canal?" Justin asked. Josh was lost in the amazing sensations, all he could do was nod his head. "Good darlin' very good. I think he's ready for a third Randy" Justin looked down at his friends dripping cock.

"Evan, may I?" Justin asked. Evan nodded his head knowing what Justin was wanting. Ted watched as Justin snaked his tongue out and lapped at Evan's pre cum. "Does my baby taste good?" Ted asked. Justin licked his lips and looked up at the screen. "You know he does." Justin said as he kissed the head of Evan's cock, licking the salty moisture off of the tip.

"I'm ready for my present." John said as he rubbed his own covered groin. "Are you going to be a good boy and make yourself cum for me?" Randy asked teasingly. "Ummhuuh" John agreed. "Then climb off of the bed and remove your clothes. I want them to see you play with yourself as well. I want everyone to watch as you shoot your load for me." Randy stated.

John nodded and gently climbed off of the bed he was very careful with Evan's broken foot and hurt arm. Evan and Justin both licked their lips at the sight of John's hard cock bouncing freely from the material of his briefs. "Evan do you want to suck it?" John asked. John knew how much Evan loved to suck. Evan looked at the monitor searching for Randy's eyes, then for Ted's. "Open up sweetie. Take John's cock in your mouth and suck on it." Ted coaxed.

John pushed his hips forward as Evan opened up his mouth, taking John within him. "Ahhh you feel so good around me, suck me Ev, suck my cock get some juice from it." John moaned out. "Fuck yeah that looks good! Suck my Johnny's dick. Don't make him cum though. He has to wait for that." Randy said as he worked on stretching Josh good and wide adding a fourth finger. Josh moaned out as he was stretched nice and wide.

Evan gave a smile and sucked on John's cock. John knew Evan was pretending he was sucking on Ted, but that was OK. He knew what it was like to be apart from his lover for too long. John gently placed a hand on the back of Evan's head. Evan closed his eyes and let his imagination go. "That's good so good baby keep going." Ted cooed feeding Evan's imagination.

Justin looked at the screen watching his lover become prepared for larger to come. "He's ready Randy. Justin said as he unzipped his pants, gently lowering them below his balls. Evan removed his mouth from John's cock doing as Randy said and not allowing John to release. John groaned at the loss of warmth around him.

Randy smiled at his lovers distress. "Alright Joshy you heard your man, turn around and face me." Randy said. Randy palmed his cock to full hardness. "Spread your ass cheeks apart and sit down on Randy's cock." Justin requested. "I want to see your pucker stretched around his dick." Evan chimed in. This surprised the five other men, normally Evan was quiet as they played.

Josh happily straddled Randy and spread his ass wide. He gently inch by inch lowered himself down onto Randy's shaft. Randy waited until Josh's hole was relaxed before having Josh move up and down on his hard package. Ted waited patiently for Randy to nod his head then climbed in behind of Josh smiling at Randy of Josh's shoulder.

Randy pulled Josh down by the neck and whispered into his ear. "Are you ready baby Joshy?" "Oh he's more than ready." Ted said from behind. Ted took his hard cock and lined it up with Josh's already stuffed hole. Randy moaned at the sensation of Ted's cock pushing it's way into Josh's open channel.

Josh took a deep breath as Ted pushed his way in along side of Randy. "Breathe baby Josh, it looks so good." Justin stated as he began rubbing his cock. The sight before him on the screen was just so damn hot. So were the moans coming from the two men beside of him. "How does he feel Randy?" John asked his absent lover. "So So tight, feels amazing!" Randy said.

"Move oh God please move! I need this!" Josh exclaimed. He was lost in the haze of burning passion and the filling of completion. Justin had been wanting to see him filled like this for so long and now his Justie was getting his wish. "Feels good Justie! Feels so fuckin Ahhh!" Josh moaned out in pleasure as Ted reached around and took his leaking cock into his hand.

While both men were moving in a seesaw motion inside of him. Randy and Ted were now both stroking his cock. "Oh Randy, yes I'm not going to make it much longer!" John cried out as he continued to jack himself off to the amazing scene on the monitor. Randy looked over at the computer that sat on the corner table. "Cum for me! I want them to see you cum!" Randy demanded.

"Cum with, me! my, oh hell cuummiinng!" John moaned out as he shot his load onto his stomach. His seed covering his chest and abs. "Evan do you want to clean Johnny for me?" Randy asked as he felt the amazing sensation of his balls tightening up. "You do know watching that will make me shoot right?" Ted asked as he continued to thrust his cock into Josh's suffocating pleasure palace.

"Not going to last much longer!" Josh cried out, the feeling of being crammed two dicks deep and having two hands on his hard rod was just too much. Ted smiled at Evan as John climbed up to his knees so his chest was facing Evan. "Lick it, take it all! I don't want you leaving any cum BEHIND! AHH YEAH!" Ted cried out as his seed erupted. Feeling the warmth of the cum and the tightness of the mans ass around him Randy looked at Evan lapping the cum from his lovers chest. That was all it took for Randy to lose it.

"Yeah! fuck so sweet!" Randy screamed out as he came inside. "Oh god Oh god! Can't last!" Josh cried. "Then cum baby, cum with me!" Justin demanded as the heat built and he felt it rise. Justin came as he watched his lover cum from being doubled. Ted and Randy stroked Josh's to completion. Josh's tightening walls pushing out their soft cocks. Josh smiled at Randy who was wiping the cum from his face.

Ted rolled off of Josh as Randy easily moved Josh off of him. John kissed the top of Evan's head when Evan was done. Ted watched the smile that crossed his lovers lips. The first true smile he had seen in weeks. "You OK my Joshy?" Justin asked. "Never been better." Josh panted out as they all came down from their sexual encounter.

John climbed from the bed and walked over to the computer, he looked at the man that holds his heart. "That was the best Wrestlemania present yet! Thank you for making Evan smile." John said as he swiped a tear the had gently fallen...

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
**please be gentle it was my first dp...Sorry it took so long to write, I really hoped you liked it! Look for the sequel at a later date, from ** FallenAngel-Outcastgurl09! **as someone special gets a very special birthday surprise. Thank you for reading and any review that you may give =) mj


End file.
